Barely Breathing
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Kaname has been away for a few days and when he finally comes back Zero gives him a hearty welcome home. Better than the summary I promise. Second chapter up. KxZ/ZxK please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

If Zero had a favorite room in Kaname's home which was now his home it would probably be the library. It was a huge room with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to capacity. Some of the books were from when Kaname's late parents and uncle were younger. If Zero was bored or he needed some place to think he would go there and just wander looking at all the titles. The library had a very comforting atmosphere to it which he liked. He especially liked going there if Kaname was away on business or something of the sort.

But on one rainy and windy afternoon Zero had actually taken one of the antique novels and settled down in one of the over sized arm chairs. Many people thought that Zero wasn't much of a reader but he did appreciate the escape that literature could provide. He only ever looked up when he heard the familiar step of his beloved coming into the room. In fact he hadn't expected Kaname home so early. He set the book down and sat up looking at a rather wet and cold Kaname smiling at him.

"The storm hasn't passed yet," Kaname commented taking off his coat and settling it on a rack nearby.

"No I guess not," Zero laughed, "you look drenched." Kaname grinned at him and said it was nothing. He took a seat next to Zero and just looked at him. But Zero was the type to get unnerved rather easily so he fidgeted under Kaname's loving gaze.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Kaname said as he leaned back in his chair, "what're you reading?"

Zero shot a glance at the book before swiping it off the table and rising to put it back. He placed it back carefully trying to cause the least amount of damage he could. He didn't know why he acted this way around Kaname. They had been together for almost a year but sometimes he still wasn't sure on how to act around him. As such Zero found himself unable to turn around. He swallowed nervously as two gentle arms wrapped around him. He laughed softly as he fingered Kaname's sleeves feeling the moisture.  
"You really are wet. Do you want to go get changed?" he asked.

"No I want to stay with you," Kaname responded lightly.

They were silent a few moments before Zero said, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I get like this but…"

"But you can barely remember to breath when I'm around," Kaname finished for him. Zero thought about making a snide remark about how pompous Kaname sounded but it was the truth.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Kaname inhaled his lover's scent deeply and said shakily, "I know the feeling." Zero laughed quietly and brought one of Kaname's hands to his lips.

"I'm happy you're home," he said unable to stop the slight flush on his cheeks.

"I'm happy to be home," Kaname responded resting his chin on Zero's shoulder. However Kaname had not had any contact with Zero for days and their blood bond was now throbbing. Zero seemed to be ignoring it yet Kaname could barely contain himself from kissing his lover senseless and drinking deeply from him.

He nuzzled Zero's neck and wound up pushing his shirt over so he could place tiny kisses and licks to the slightly younger boy's neck and right shoulder. Zero leaned his head back on Kaname's shoulder giving in to the shivers of pleasure. Only a few days and they were losing themselves in each other already. Zero smiled at the foolishness of the situation. But the insistent pureblood behind him was a major distraction to his thought process.

"Kaname you don't have to ask for it you know," Zero said gently. He could feel through their bond how badly Kaname was yearning for blood and it was awakening his own thirst as well. Kaname didn't respond he only let out a few shaky breaths by Zero's ear before deeply piercing the sliver haired boy's neck. Zero moaned as he heard Kaname's deep droughts and his heart rate increased as his hunger made his lilac eyes begin to bleed crimson. Wordlessly and without separating his fangs from Zero's neck Kaname turned his wrist so it could be fed upon.

The two stayed in that intimate position for a while all their feelings being shared in the taste of the other boy's blood. Zero let Kaname's wrist go first and licked the wounds until they healed and a short time afterword Kaname did the same for him. However Kaname being a pureblood meant that the exchange of blood was an incredibly arousing act of intimacy and Zero felt something familiar being to poke him from behind. He smirked and pushed his backside into Kaname's hips making him groan helplessly.

Zero was in an almost playful mood he realized. And he was practically begging to be taken so…why deny him that? Kaname's usually rational mind gave up all other thoughts including the one about moving this to the bedroom.

"Zero-," he began.

"Shut up Kaname. You don't have to ask for that either," he responded.

Kaname grinned wickedly and started to unbutton Zero's dress shirt. Kaname had always found it a little strange that even though they were on summer break from school Zero often wore the shirt and slacks of his uniform. Maybe they should have a shopping session together…and then a make out session in the dressing room…and then… Kaname had to suppress a chuckle. His train of thought had left his hands inactive and Zero was becoming more and more frustrated. His lover was such a tease and it bothered him _so _much.

"Kaname," he said tersely, "hurry up or I'll take _you_ this time." The taller boy snapped his head up and was shocked to hear the growl in his lover's voice and the threat in his eyes.

'_Note to self_,' he thought, '_make Zero angry a lot more often_.' And with that he attacked the one he loved with licks and kisses while quickly shedding them both of their clothes.

For decency's sake their pants were left pooled around their ankles and their shirts had been thrown behind them. Kaname's hands trailed down Zero's smooth skin pinching at sensitive nubs then slowly working their way to the bulge in his black boxers. Zero's pale cheeks flushed and he squirmed against Kaname whose breathing hastened from the contact. His hand dived into Zero's undershorts making the other vampire shudder and moan. He reached behind him and did the same thing to Kaname.

Their bodies were calling out to each other waiting for more contact- more of _everything_. Zero grabbed Kaname's hand once more and coated two fingers generously with his saliva letting the other boy know exactly was he wanted. At length Kaname retracted his fingers from that loving tongue and began to gently prepare his lover. At least Kaname thought he was being gentle. His burning desire for Zero left him prepping his lover hastily and it made Zero hiss in pain. Kaname stilled for a moment forcing himself to calm down and go slower. After a while Zero's discomfort faded into immense pleasure and he was pushing himself back onto Kaname's fingers harder and harder.  
Damn the stupid pureblood. If his whole being would ache for him in this way why did Kaname insist on being such a tease? He was totally topping later that night. He groaned when Kaname pulled his fingers out only to be replaced with something much larger and warmer.

Their joining was slow and tedious but it was completely worth it once Kaname was fully sheathed in the body he loved so much. He gave Zero a moment to adjust but the silver haired teen was having none of it. He moved his hips plowing his himself on the other's pulsing shaft.

Kaname gasped at the sensation but being the controlling person he was he stepped backward causing Zero to groan at the change of angle and then lifted his lover up by the waist so his feet were no longer touching the floor. He slid inside Zero even further pounding right into his prostate. Zero cried out from the intense bliss that was clouding his mind. Kaname always knew how to do things like this to him-to make him a helpless shuddering mass begging for more. And he truly was helpless in this position unable to control the depth or speed of Kaname's penetration. As such he decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Zero's insides were about to undo Kaname. His heat was unbearable and if Kaname wasn't careful he was going to lose his composure. He licked Zero's neck once more sinking in his fangs and tasting his lover's elixir during his intense pleasure. Everything that Zero felt flooded into Kaname and he cried out against the other boy's neck. Zero moaned in return and Kaname broke away licking his wounds until they healed.

"You're delicious Zero," he said sensually while Zero turned bright red despite himself, "but you're going to make a _mess_," he hissed. Still facing the book shelves Kaname now realized that when Zero climaxed he would most likely spread his essence onto the novels. Zero's eyes snapped open as he understood what Kaname meant.  
"Sorry," he moaned, "but that's not _my_ fault." True as it may have been Kaname wasn't going to let him win this one without a twinge of guilt.

In response he gave Zero a particularly hard thrust making the other boy nearly scream. Just to hear that sound alone- and knowing he was the cause of it- made Kaname to the exact same thing over and over again until he could feel his own muscles tighten and feel Zero's body squeeze him lovingly. He made Zero come with such intensity that Zero actually began to shed tears. The younger boy was incredibly beautiful with his legs almost spread around Kaname's hips releasing his passion around him.

With that image burned into his mind Kaname soon followed him with a climax just as intense albeit more quiet. Both vampires stood there panting heavily and Zero groaned when Kaname felt him down onto the ground. Thankfully the brunette didn't pull away immediately because Zero didn't think he'd be able to stand up on his own yet.

But he could and he moved his hands to cover his softening length with a scowl on his face. Kaname saw that look once he had turned around and it made him worried. Zero hadn't looked like that around him in a while.

"Zero what's wrong?" he asked helping his seemingly upset lover place back his cloths.

"If someone had ever found us like this I would've shot you," he remarked heatedly. But the flush on his cheeks belied the gravity of the statement. Kaname gave his flustered lover a smirk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that really what you would have done?" he asked. Zero's gaze flicked towards him then to somewhere else.

"No," he said finally, "but I'd plow you till you're numb tonight."

Kaname laughed and Zero finally cracked a smile. He was cute when he was embarrassed and even when he was mad. The taller vampire gathered the other in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose. Zero sighed and relaxed into a familiar embrace taking in his beloved's scent.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked ever the worrier.

"Yeah I'm fine," Zero responded lazily. Then he looked up at Kaname with and intense stare causing a shiver to go down the other's spine. "Although I think it's time you got some of your own medicine Kaname," he said huskily, "you deserve to know what it feels like to barely be able to breath around me."

Zero began running his lips lightly against Kaname's making his breath hitch in his throat, "I already do Zero."

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Kaname smiled softly as he caught his breath. Zero hadn't been kidding. As soon as Zero had made sure no one else was in the house he'd taken Kaname to one of the empty studies and practically attacked the older boy with passionate kisses and touches. Zero had seen fit to make another use of the large desk in this particular study and Kaname had spent about an hour sprawled out on top it while his lover took him repeatedly. Zero glanced meaningfully down at Kaname wondering how much longer they could keep this up. While Kaname had the advantage of fully resting on the desk, Zero was standing at the very edge of it between Kaname's long legs. Speaking of legs his own were getting tired but he'd made a promise to himself that he wasn't about to break.

"So," Zero asked in a husky voice, "are you numb yet?" Kaname considered it seriously and wiggled around slightly.

"Nope," he finally answered honestly. Zero's still hardened length inside him was only proving to be more exciting than anything.

"Hmm that's a shame," Zero muttered to himself then decided it was time for him to adjust positions. He put both his knees on the edge of the desk and his hands by Kaname's head so he was looming over the pureblood. Not that Kaname minded of course. Why would he mind his whole field of vision being filled with aspects of Zero? He loved Zero more than anything. Zero was his life and he belonged to the silver haired hunter in more ways than most people imagined.

Zero leaned down and brought Kaname from his thoughts with a brief but sweet kiss leaving the older vampire wanting more. If there was one thing Zero had learned well about his lover, it was that Kaname was insatiable. He wanted everything when he wanted it, and in that moment he wanted all of Zero. The hunter didn't even have to do anything to get the pureblood all hot and bothered, but the intense way those lilac eyes were burning into his, it robbed Kaname of his breath. He'd come to realize that that was what Zero wanted from him; he wanted Kaname to be weak and helpless because of his love for Zero. The hunter never wanted fear from the pureblood that just wasn't his goal in this relationship.

"Zero please," Kaname whispered.

"What?" Zero asked doing a very good job of faking innocence.

"Move," Kaname moaned pushing his hips up against Zero's. The ex-human had taken the pureblood many times already but his slowly softening erection had just hardened once again inside Kaname due to that single movement alone.

Zero had to refrain from shaking his head. It really wasn't fair how much of an effect the pureblood had on him. Yet if Kaname wasn't annoying, cute, and suggestive at the same time then he would stop being Kaname.

Zero gently pushed his hips foreword deciding to take it slow this time. Why should he rush when they had all the time in the world? The friction was almost unbearable and Zero had a feeling he would have been in pain if he started thrusting any faster.

"Oh Zero," Kaname sighed as his lover brushed against his prostate. He'd been doing it before, but with the new angle Zero was at while he was on the table it seemed as if the tip of his hard length was hitting that spot only. The pleasure felt so sweet and soft it made Kaname want to cry.

Usually their love making was hurried and lustful but this…this was just Zero taking his sweet old time letting them experience every sensation fully. Kaname made a new resolve to let Zero start topping more often because this was beyond words.

A warm tongue started licking at the brunette's neck searching for the places that would make Kaname scream. When Zero found one Kaname wrapped his arms tightly around the hunter's neck.

"Zero you feel so good," he mumbled incoherently.

Zero laughed breathlessly and said, "So do you."

Zero gently took Kaname's shaft in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Kaname's heart was about to pound out of his chest, and there were tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He knew Zero loved him but this _gentle_ way of making love to him, the gentle caresses and touches were driving him mad. Zero was so sweet to him and half the time he thought he didn't deserve it. Zero noticed that his lover's eyes were shining with tears and he stopped all his movements.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Kaname looked at him earnestly and said, "I love you Zero."

"I know that," the silver haired boy replied with a smile.

"No I don't think you do," Kaname said his voice starting to shake, "I'm so in love with you it hurts right now."

Zero sighed softly and took heed of the constant thumping of Kaname's heart in his ears. His lover's heart rate was a mile a minute and Zero had an idea it was from something else other than the certain activity they were engaged in. He put a hand over Kaname's heart gently and asked, "Is this because of me?"

Kaname nodded his head slowly. Zero smiled kindly down at a very confused looking Kaname. He put their foreheads together and said, "There's a reason why I said I wanted you to know what it feels like to not be able to breathe around me Kaname. Because what you're feeling right now is how I feel every time you look at me or touch me. I wanted you to know who painful yet blissful it is to be completely drowning in my presence, because this is how I feel around _you_. When you said you love me so much it hurts that's how I feel every moment I'm with you. Now try to imagine how I feel every time you leave me alone…" Zero accentuated his words by running his lips softly across Kaname's.

The pureblood could only stare wide eyed at the hunter. They had been lovers a little over a year and the hunter had never said anything like this. Then again Kaname remembered that Zero wouldn't say anything until he was at breaking point. He hadn't known he'd made Zero feel like this.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

Zero laid himself against Kaname so they were completely skin to skin and said, "I don't want you to be sorry. I just don't want you to go."

Kaname saw a vulnerability in Zero's eyes he hadn't expected and he took the hunter's face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly, "I promise."

Zero grinned and gave Kaname a chaste kiss before continuing moving his hips. He laughed when the pureblood let out a surprised gasp. They'd gone from no stimulation whatever to full body contact. Kaname glared at Zero who laughed even louder and quickened his pace.

"You know what," Kaname said teasingly, "if you interrupt me again I won't leave you alone but I won't have sex with you for a month."

"Alright fine," Zero rolled his eyes.

"But I do need to leave sometimes Zero. I have to deal with the Senate just like you deal with the Hunters Association," Kaname said. He would have been fine and dandy not having to go to anymore meetings, but they were a necessity to keep both parties safe.  
"Take me with you," Zero said trying not to loose himself in Kaname's heat.

"What?"

"Take me with you to the council meetings," Zero compromised.

"You're joking," Kaname said sounding as disbelieving as he could given the circumstances.

"I could pass off as a servant of yours or something," Zero wheezed out, "I'll be good I promise."

Kaname laughed and said, "We'll see how it works out. What about you and your work?"

Zero groaned deeply suddenly and said huskily, "Kaname too much talking not enough sex."

Before the brunette could reply Zero kissed him soundly letting their tongues dance while he moved his hips faster. Because of their talking they'd almost ignored the heat building up in their groins. The fact they even could have a conversation while making love was surprising let alone get anywhere with it. Kaname moaned as the friction on his length increased due to the sweat covering their bellies. The boys' bodies were in perfect sync their pleasure building off the others, and it wasn't very long at all before the fire reached critical levels.

Kaname fell first holding onto Zero as tightly as he could while Zero came soon after letting out a low groan. Kaname nuzzled his face into the side of Zero's neck feeling so lucky to have him while, Zero felt Kaname's heart eventually slow down.

In time they moved to a more comfortable position with Zero laying his head against his lover's stomach. He occasionally licked and nibbled at the soft skin pleased to hear little giggles escape the other boy's lips.

"I wasn't serious you know," Zero said groggily after a while.

"About what?" Kaname asked confused.

"I mean you don't have to take me with you _everywhere _you go I'm not _that_ clingy," Zero chuckled turning his lilac eyes up to Kaname, he leaned up and said, " what I really meant was…well I don't want you to fall in love with someone else."

Kaname widened his eyes for a moment, then sighed and wiggled his finger beckoning Zero to him. When they were at eye level the pureblood locked his lips on Zero's in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Bullshit."

"Huh?"

"I know you really meant what you said Zero. And I know you're not a clingy person. What you said was really sweet, and if you want to come with me then I want you everywhere I am. Okay?" Kaname smiled. Any trace of hesitancy left Zero features and he grinned widely at him.

"I love you Kaname-…_sempai_," he teased with a drawling tone.

Kaname rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and replied, "I love you too…_Kiryu-kun_."

He was rewarded with a warm kiss on the cheek and Zero returning his head to its resting place on Kaname's abdomen. The pureblood cautiously sniffed the air and hoped they could _quickly_ gather the motivation to take a shower. Kaname shifted his legs and noticed something that made him want to smack his forehead or hit Zero on the head.  
"Hey Zero," he called out.

"What is it babe?" Zero asked wrapping his arms around Kaname's waist.

"I'm actually numb now," Kaname said slightly peeved and the only thing he bothered to listen to after that was the sound of Zero's musical laughter.

The End.


End file.
